There are known a printing apparatus which prints on a label face of an optical disk or on a label to be adhered on the label face thereof, and a software for label printing to achieve the above printings (for example, patent documents 1 and 2). Also, there is known an optical disk apparatus capable of recording a content on the optical disk and label printing by laser (for example, patent documents 3 and 4).
In this kind of apparatus, it is common to print a photo and an image which are preferred by a user, in addition to a title of the content recorded on the optical disk. There is also known an apparatus in which a desired template among a plurality of pre-stored templates is selected and only the title is input, leading the label printed in visually good. These printings are for deriving originality and the most important goal thereof is “identification and recognition of the content”. For “recognition of the content” purpose, there is known an apparatus in which frame images are taken in from the content to be printed on the label as thumbnail images thereof (for example, patent documents 3 and 4).    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-091892    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2004-192735    [Patent Document 3] JP-A-2005-235359    [Patent Document 4] JP-A-2006-155811
However, in a case that label printing using the taken-in frame images (thumbnail images) is adopted, when the frame images are taken in from a scene with a dynamic motion, the images could be blurred. In this case, unclear images are printed on a label, resulting in improper printings for the “recognition of the content”.
In view of the above mentioned problem, the invention has an advantage of providing a printing apparatus capable of performing label printing easily in which a content can be clearly recognized, a content-recorded disk making apparatus, a kiosk terminal, a method of controlling the printing apparatus and a program therefor.